A Second Chance For Bree Tanner
by Presious
Summary: Bree Tanner was a normal 15 year old girl with normal teenage problems. After she met a boy named Riley she never was the same. She dosnt want to fight with the rest of the newborns, what happens when the enemy coven agaisnt takes her under their wing?
1. Chapter 1

I gasped opening my eyes to see a very unfamiliar place. I had no idea what had happen or what was going on that second. All I knew was I was in excruciating pain that I never thought would end, I didn't even want to think about the burning I had went through. There was a hint of the burning in my throat. It ached and grew harder to sustain, I had to get it to go away somehow.

I clamped my hand to my throat and noticed it felt smoother than usual, like velvet. My neck should have been charred from the heat but it wasn't, I was so confused. What was going on? Why was I here? Where was here anyway?

I looked around and finally noticed I wasn't alone. There were five other people there, who I didn't know and I honestly didn't want to meet. They looked salvage and like they would kill you if you said one word.

A boy started walking over to me with graceful steps. He was absolutely beautiful, I wasn't sure it was possible to be so good looking. He bent down to me with a hard expression, but not a murderous glare, thankfully. My eyes were wide with fright though wondering who he was.

"What… did you…do to me?" I asked stuttering in fear. I clamped my throat harder when the fire raged hotter. "My…" I he interrupted me.

"Yes, we'll find you someone to drink." He said. Suddenly two people began fighting and one took off the others head. I gasped scared out of my wits. "Just don't get your self killed got it?" He said sharply annoyed with the two that were fighting.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Riley, and you're a vampire, so come over here and drink or the burn wont go away, and they will drain them all if you don't hurry." He said coldly and stood up and walked away.

I looked at his back disappearing from the building and into the dark night. What did he mean vampire? I'm not a vampire, I cant be! No, no, no,! I didn't want this! I now remembered who I was. I was Bree Tanner and I had ran away from home not ever wanting to come back. I cant believe it, I wont believe it. I told my self this was all a nightmare and I would wake up soon. But how could I imagine the feeling, the pain, the burning. I know I wasn't dreaming so then I guess I was an actual vampire. Vampires drink human blood, that means I have to drink human blood. I couldn't do that I just couldn't that. Suddenly a smell hit me like a ton of bricks. It was so powerful, so, so mouthwatering. My mouth filled with a strange liquid and I stood up and ran to the smell. It was just an automatic thing, when I saw a limp body on the ground gushing with a warm, crimson liquid. I grabbed the body and bit in the neck. The others were busy with some other humans so they didn't even notice me taking the body's rich nourishment. I had no trouble sinking my teeth in, it was like cutting in butter with a knife. I drained the body and the fire doused slightly, but the fire and ache was still there. I needed more.

I went by my self, just going around Seattle looking for victims. But I never picked the ones that looked like they had a life, a family that would be waiting for them to return home. I mostly got the homeless people that had no life worth living, well they had a life worth living, but if I thought it that way then I would never be able to do the monstrous things I was doing. I grabbed a guy on the bench and drained him very quickly. He didn't taste so good, not as good as the first. The only thing I could think of that made it worse was he might have been a drinker and his blood had the taste of stale beer. It was going to be hard to find clean blood that I could have. But it did put out the fire, for now.

The only thing I could really do was hide the body in a dumpster, I knew someone would find it eventually. But he didn't have a life, no one that would cry over him about his death. I had to keep reminding my self.

I was very happy about the new strengths though. Like the speed, and the strength itself. I can lift a grown man. I didn't like the burning, and just the fact I was a monster, a vampire. What did I do to deserve this. I couldn't think of anything why they would punish me. I walked by a store with TVs in the window. They showed pictures of all these people, all these people who have died in Seattle. I watched and a picture came up, it was me. The picture was me. It had my name and my whole bio. Saying that I ran away and hasn't been found yet. I sighed and then saw someone in the reflection. A growl ripped through my throat and I spun around to see who it was but nobody was there. I starred shocked not only because I didn't see anyone but the sound that came through my lips wasn't normal. Though now I wasn't normal. I turned back to the window and saw the same reflection. I moved my hand to my face and the creature moved too. I gasped when I realized I was the creature. I starred in horror at the wide, bright, red eyes. I closed my eyes and felt the same stinging sensation of tears. But when I reached up to wipe the tears nothing was there. I didn't look back at the reflection and ran back to the warehouse I was living in with all those other vampires.

I sat down in my usual corner and just watched the others fighting and getting killed. I didn't want in the middle of any of that. Suddenly I heard a growl that I looked for. A vampire, that I forgot the name to, was running at me. I immediately stood up to protect myself but it was to late. She grabbed my arm and I let out a piercing scream that rang through the place.

Before she could burn the arm I grabbed it and ran to hide. I hid in a very dark corner trying to keep quite though my arm really hurt. I whimpered and held it tightly, while the fingers slightly twitched.

Riley must have heard me and came over to see what I was complaining about. He saw my arm had been torn off. He sighed annoyed and walked to me grabbing the arm. He taught me how to put the arm back on. There was only a slight pink scar where it was torn off of. "Now you know how to do it, so if it happens again you can do it and wont waist my time." He said then had to run to the others who were tearing up a car with at least two humans in there. I saw Riley pull all the vampires off the car and slammed a car door on the ground. It got their attention. "Something bad is coming, and if you cant control yourselves, then were all going to die." He said getting angry at first but ended calmly. "What's done is done, just clean up after yourselves and make it look inconspicuous." He said and left. All of them nodded and went back to their kill.

I knew something was up, there was something Riley wasn't telling us. I was going to find out. After Riley left I scurried away and followed him silently. I was far enough away he didn't feel my presence and hid at the top of a building. I saw him meeting a women with fire red hair. I listened in on them.

"Your not going to be in the fight?" Riley asked

"Riley, I love you, its just changing the decision a little." The women said in a tiny voice. "They scare me and I cant live in fear anymore…" She said her eyes going wide.

"Don't worry, the Cullen's will be dead." He assured her. They both smiled at each other and began kissing.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. What fight? I didn't know but I guess I would find out soon.

I ran back and went to the same corner without being noticed. I noticed that I never got tired so I couldn't sleep, and I found out the hard way that we shouldn't eat human food. One, it taste like dirt and two, I had to throw it back up which wasn't pleasant. I ground my teeth as Riley entered the room.

"Everybody!" He yelled to get there attention, they all looked at him. "We are going to a little town called Forks, where the most appetizing human is. The yellowed eyes are there protecting her so they can have the best blood in the world. If we kill the yellowed eyes, or other known as the Cullen's we get the girl, and who ever finds her can have her all to them selves. But your thoughts are not safe, some of them have powers and can read your mind so be careful what you think. They will match your every move and you will die if your not careful enough, we leave now!" He said

Everybody began cheering and followed him. I followed too, though not wanting to. I didn't want to fight. I didn't care if the girl was the most mouthwatering in the world, I didn't want to fight. There was so many of us now that I couldn't count, maybe 100, we might win and we wouldn't have to die. But I was not trusting Riley, I had a feeling he was lying for that red head. But I didn't know what the truth was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm not sure how far we ran, but it didn't take as long as I thought it would. A couple times while running the sun came out from behind the clouds. I was amazed at my pretty skin, yet horrified that my skin sparkled like some creature from space. Everyone sparkled though, they were all beautiful. We were all shocked that we didn't burn like the legends of vampires, but I was glad we didn't burn. I could imagine that being painful, but nothing could be more painful than what I had already been through.

Riley was sure that we would win, since we did have the numbers. We were all ready. We were just waiting for Riley's signal. I could tell everyone was ready, but not me. I did not want to fight. Though our chances were good I still had no intention of killing anyone.

Riley finally let the signal go and we all ran at full speed to a clearing. I smelt a mouthwatering smell, and apparently I wasn't the only one who smelt it. Everyone was going crazy. Especially when we passed a rock smeared with human blood. I could barley keep myself from going over and licking the rock. But I focused because that's what we would have to do to survive.

We ran to a clearing and saw six vampires running full speed toward us too. I froze in fear and before got far enough I hid behind a fern and every one was going into pieces. My eyes were wide and bright red with fear. Suddenly a lot of hairy things that looked like big dogs, wearwolves maybe, jumped out from behind a aren't what I suspected so maybe wearwolves aren't what we thought they were.

Every one was dieing fast and I couldn't do anything about it, I was still frozen in fear. Suddenly I noticed something, Riley wasn't there. Where was he? Did he run off when it was time to fight? I honestly hoped he was dead somewhere, I was not wanting him to live with what mess he's made.

Then my fear shot up a thousand volts. Two of the vampires that were killing everyone were walking to me. But they didn't look vicious. One had blond hair and one had a darkish color, between brown and black. And they both had golden eyes.

My eyes were even wider and my breathing became heavier, I didn't even want to fight, and I didn't fight. But I was going to die. These vampires were going to kill me. I backed up slightly starring at them like a deer on the road about to be hit by a car.

When they were a foot from me, they looked at each other like they didn't know what to do.

"If you surrender we will spare your life." The blond one said to me. I nodded still not able to speak. The women smiled softly at me and took my hand; I flinched at first but then walked with her and the blond man to the group of the other vampires. Everyone was dead now, and was burning in a huge bonfire. I flinched as the fire licked up and sent so much smoke in the air. I tried not to imagine what it would feel like it.

We walked up to the vampires and I noticed they were looking at me with hostile eyes, yet confused.

"She surrendered." The blond one next to me said. I swallowed hard, I didn't know if they were going to kill me or not. They looked like they would out of anger. But the blond one convinced them I wasn't fighting, that I was afraid. And I was, I was terrified.

Suddenly I heard a large growl and saw one of the dog type creatures charged one of the vampires from the fight. It looked like she was having a tough time. And another dog, which now I could smell them, was revolting to smell. But it grabbed the vampire off and started fighting him. He grabbed the dog and I heard a crunching sound then large howls and whimpering. A big black wolf got him off and the others began tearing him apart then added him to the fire.

All the gold eyes ran to the wolf, which now was a man, a naked man. I stayed put and looked away slightly. Since it was very odd to see it, and I was a girl.

The other dogs were now human but had jean shorts. A girl was there too with a shirt on and shorts. I watched as the men took the other man away and into the woods.

A smell hit me full force and I let a growl slip through my lips. I looked at where the sent was coming from and there were a yellowed eyed guy I hadn't seen before holding a limp thing in his arms. It was defiantly human. And she smelt so amazingly good. I was about to run to her an drink the rich crimson liquid, I could imagine how it would feel running down my throat, which was now burning so much. But I only had the chance to take a half step before two of the vampires grabbed me and held me back. I knew it was they were the ones, one with black hair and huge, the other with honey hair and so many scars all over him. I growled very loud and tried to get away, the sent was making me lose it.

I couldn't focus on anything but the blood. But I did hear a voice in my ear saying "You must resist, or you can't live." It made me scream in agony as my throat raged even hotter and ached.

"How, I want her!" I screeched. I suddenly became calmer against my will. I didn't like the feeling at all. My throat was still burning like crazy but I could focus harder on resisting. I dropped to the ground digging my fingers into the ground and tried with all my might to resist, I had to end up holding my breath to help tame the fire. Which I didn't like, I liked to smell things. But the fact that the fire was doused, slightly. I could still remember the sent which didn't help with resisting. But it could have been worse.

It looked like she was unconscious and had just woken up. She was now starring at me, and I glared back. I hated the fact she made my throat hurt, I don't want to hurt anyone, but it's hard when they smell so irresistible. I took a tiny breath and immediately regretted it. My throat when back to full force ache. I grounded my teeth and dug my fingers deeper into the ground and clawed at the earth.

I knew Riley had told us that our thoughts weren't safe. So I figured someone must read minds. So I said in my mind "Ok who ever reads minds listen…" And I ran through everything that had happened in Seattle. I looked up and noticed a bronze haired colored boy focusing intently on me. And I wondered if he was the mind reader. And he looked at me right in the eyes and nodded.

I asked him if Riley was dead. And he said "Yes." The rest of the people starred at him then when they saw he was starring at me they stared at me. I nodded relived; I hated him with a freaking passion. The boy slightly chuckled but then he looked straight ahead.

Since I was practically next to the people I looked too. The rest looked as well all looking agitated. Then they were there. In all black four of them walked fast and gracefully toward us. Then they were ten feet away from us. I had sat up as soon as they were there. They didn't seem to notice me, which I was happy with. My brain screamed danger.

"It looks we missed what we came here for." A small looking girl said, she had bright red eyes, like the others, she had bleached blond hair.

"If you came thirty minutes ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." The bronze haired boy said.

"Yes, it seems we missed an entertaining fight." The boy around the same height of the girl, with brown hair said.

"It seems you missed one." The girl said looking at me. I froze on the ground and starred at her with wide eyes.

"She surrendered, so we spared her life." The blonde said quickly.

"That wasn't yours to offer." The girl said right back. "Felix, take care of that." She said. I gasped slightly. Now I was really going to die.

The big one took a step toward me. Then the one woman that had spared me said "She didn't know what she was doing, and she didn't even fight."

"The Vultori don't give second chances, speaking of second chances Caius will be interested to see you are still human." She said looking at the human girl.

"The date is set." She said.

"Jane, give her a chance, we can take care of her and be responsible for her." The blond tried to reason for me.

The girl, named Jane ignored him and asked me. "Who is your creator?" When I didn't answer right away she looked right at me and suddenly I felt pain that was so torturing I let out a loud sharp scream and held my body tight wishing it would stop.

"You don't have to do that, she'll tell you what you want." The women said.

"I know." Jane responded with a smile.

The pain suddenly stopped and I gasped afraid it would come back. "I…I…I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us, he said are thoughts were unsafe." I stuttered starring wide eyed at her.

"Why did you come here?" Jane asked.

I quickly answered this one so she wouldn't do what shed done last time. "Riley said that we needed to kill the yellowed eyes, and we could get the girl, he said she was the best tasting human in the world." I said flinching away in case she didn't like my answer.

She looked at me. "I really want to go home, so I will let you go, but if I hear of numerous killings in Forks, Washington. I will come back and kill you painfully." Jane said. And with that they turned around and left. I was still on the ground practically shaking with fear. Even though they must have been long gone now.

"Oh dear, she scared to death." I heard someone say.

I looked up to find them all looking at me. I just starred back not knowing what to do. I still didn't know why they did spare me; I was with the other vampires. The one with blond hair came over to me and careful not to scare me. I was still gasping and my eyes were as wide when I found my self in a strange place after I don't know how long of torcher.

"We won't hurt you." He said in a calm voice. I did calm down, but it was the same feeling before, the one I didn't like at all. The man helped me up and introduced me to him as Carlisle Cullen. The woman that spared me was Named Esme Cullen. The big dark haired guy, Emmett Cullen. And a gorgeous blond, Rosalie Hale. A pixie looking girl with strange hair was Alice Cullen and her mate Jasper Hale, the honey blond haired man. And the Edward Cullen was the bronze haired boy that can read minds, and his human mate Bella Swan. I tried not to think of Bella. Because, as soon as Carlisle introduced us I fought the temptation.

Carlisle said we would get to know each other better at their home. And with that we head off toward their house, wherever that was.


End file.
